A Twist Of Fate
by Drucilla Black
Summary: What if that car hadn't killed Sebastian? (Side story to "Behind the mask")


cruel intentioons ****

A Twist Of Fate

WARNING: Contains moderate/heavy slash between Sebastian Valmont and Blaine Tuttle, but no sex! 

NB: This is what (in my opinion) would've happened if that car hadn't killed Sebastian. It's a side story to "Behind the mask"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A Twist Of Fate

"C'mon, Sebastian! Don't die on us now!" Annette pleaded as she grasped his limp hand. Her eyes were full of unshed tears for him. He had hurt her, she knew that, but he didn't deserve to die for it. She screamed in panic as his heart rate monitor dropped rapidly.

"HELP! HE'S DYING!" She screamed. One of the doctors in the ambulance grabbed what looked like a Volt-Pak, and held it to Sebastian's chest. A zapping noise filled Annette's ears as the doctor tried to get Sebastian's heart back to normal. Annette squeezed his hand, scared that the process would be unsuccessful. She cried in relief as his heart started again. Then the ambulance stopped. They had reached the local hospital. 

Annette waited silently in the waiting room, flipping through an old, tattered magazine. The doctors had not allowed her to visit Sebastian, who was in the critical ward, because she was not an immediate relative. She sighed, closing the magazine. Then out of nowhere, a thought hit her. Before he blacked out, Sebastian kept on repeating the name "Blaine." She frowned, a line forming between her pale eyebrows. Did he mean Blaine Tuttle, his former best friend? Yes, it had to be him. She couldn't think of anyone else named Blaine. _Maybe I should go see Blaine and tell him what's happened _she thought. _After all, he still cares about Sebastian, and I think he has a right to know this._

Picking up her bag, Annette left the hospital to go to Blaine's house. It was only a 10-minute walk to get there, but she made it there in 5 minutes by running. She didn't know why, but something told her that Blaine **had** to know what happened, and he had to know urgently.

Annette fixed her windblown hair as she rang the doorbell. Someone unfamiliar greeted her. He was tall, with a slim but muscular build, emerald green eyes, and deep brown hair. He was dressed in expensive jeans and a black Calvin Klein shirt.

"What can I do for you, Annette?" He asked. Her eyes widened as she realised that it was Blaine Tuttle. The last time she had seen him, his hair was bleach-blonde, and his dress sense had left a lot to be desired. People could really change in just a few months.

"Annette?" His voice had an impatient tone to it. 

"I came to see you about Sebastian." She replied, finding her tongue. Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"What about Sebastian?"

"He…he was…hit by a …car this morning." Blaine's eyes widened as he clutched his chest. _Oh God!_ _Please let him be OK_ he thought.

"Blaine, are you alright?" She demanded. He cleared his throat.

"What hospital is he in?" He demanded, trying to stay calm. Annette looked at him.

"The local one. He's alive" Blaine sighed in relief. "But he's in the critical ward." She added.

"I'm going to see him." Blaine stated.

"But you have to be an immediate relative." 

"I can lie."

Before Annette could think of an answer, Blaine pushed past her to his car, and was on his way to the hospital, leaving Annette with a surprised expression on her face.

He parked as close as possible to the hospital, wanting to get to Sebastian's room as fast as possible. Flushed and out of breath, Blaine ran up to the receptionist's table.

"Excuse me please, what room is Sebastian Valmont in?" He asked politely. The receptionist raised an eyebrow. She was quite young, he noticed. Redhead, green eyes like his, probably about 25.

"Are you an immediate relative?" Her voice was deep for a girl, and had a slight metallic rasp to it. He nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, I'm his brother. Blaine Valmont." He lied.

"Adult's ward on the 2nd floor. Room 21." 

Blaine thanked her and ran to the elevator. He pushed the button for floor 2, then once he was there, he began searching for Sebastian's room. It wasn't hard to find. It was only 3 doors from the left of the elevator. Quietly, he entered the room. Sebastian was lying motionless on the white bed, sleeping. There was a bandage covering most of his forehead, and Blaine could see hints of a large bruise peeping out of the bandage's edges. His right arm was in a cast to just above the elbow, and a few ribs were possibly fractured. Fortunately, he wasn't hooked up to any machines or drips, which meant that his condition was stable.

Blaine sat in a chair next to the bed, and started running his fingers through Sebastian's golden hair. It was a bit sticky from some dried blood, but he didn't care. Slowly, he leaned in to Sebastian's face, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Sebastian's eyelids fluttered open. 

"Where am I?" He muttered, propping himself up on his left arm. 

"You're in hospital, 'Bastian." Blaine answered. 

"Why?"

"You were hit by a car this morning. Annette told me all about it."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows together as the memories of the day came flooding back to him. Walking to Annette's house for his journal. Getting into a fight with Cecile's boyfriend, Ronald. Annette falling into the path of a car…

"Oh shit!"

"What's wrong, 'Bastian?"

"There's nothing wrong, Blaine. It's just that a lot's happened today." Blaine ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"Don't worry, 'Bastian. The worst is over. You're going to be fine." Sebastian sighed in relief.

"Do I have to stay here long?" He asked.

"No. The doctors want to make sure you're OK."

"I feel OK, my head just hurts a bit." 

"Let me take your mind off it then." Blaine replied seductively. He leaned into Sebastian's face, and drew him in for a soft kiss, slipping his tongue into it. Sebastian responded hungrily, and pulled Blaine onto the bed, eager for contact. Their arms wrapped around each other…

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" 

The two youths pulled apart in shock. Kathryn Merteuil was standing at the foot of the bed, a sneer on her face.

"So after all these years, Sebastian, I was correct. You **are** a fag!"

Blaine glared at the petite young woman. He had never liked Kathryn. Possessively, he tightened his grip on Sebastian. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and it was Sebastian who broke it.

" Kathryn! Get. Out." He ordered, pointing towards the door. Kathryn's eyebrows arched in surprise. He had never spoken to her like this before. She smirked, hiding most of her surprise, and her long fingernails began rapping on the foot of his bed.

"Why should I?" She sneered. "You don't own the place."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, and beckoned for Kathryn to come closer. She did. He beckoned again, and she leaned towards his face. The words he whispered were soft, but they sent shivers down her spine.

"If you do not leave right now, my dear Kathryn, I swear to God that I will hurt you so badly that you will regret ever setting foot in this hospital. Do I make myself clear? Leave now. I never want to speak to you, or see you **ever** again."

Kathryn took a step back from Sebastian. The entire colour was drained from her face, and her mouth was opening and shutting just like a fish's. Her eyes scanned Sebastian carefully, almost fearfully. His face was hard and cold, like a marble statue, and his eyes, oh god, his beautiful blue eyes. They burned with malice and hatred so intense that she could feel it burning into her.

"Alright. I'll…I'll leave n-now." She stammered. She left the room, pale and confused. Sebastian and Blaine watched her, their eyes burning into until she was out of sight. 

Blaine got up and closed the door, then sat back down on the bed, and turned towards Sebastian.

"My God, 'Bastian! I've never that side of you before!" He exclaimed. Sebastian gave him a weary smile, and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I've wanted to do that ever since she broke my heart." He then stared up at Blaine. "Can I ask you something, Blaine?"

Blaine ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair. "Ask away, 'Bastian."

"Did you get my letter?"

"The one with 'Do not open until Saturday' written on the back?"

"Yes. That's the letter."

"Yes. I got it this morning. I haven't read it yet, but it's in my pocket. Why?"

"I want you to read it now. There's a lot of stuff in that letter I really need to get off my chest."

Blaine nodded, pulled the envelope out of his pocket, opened it, and began reading. It only took him a few minutes to read the letter, but to Sebastian, time seemed to drag on forever. Nervously, he twisted the hospital sheets in his hand, and bit his tongue. Finally, Blaine finished reading the letter. Silently, he folded it up, and put it back in his pocket. Then he looked at Sebastian. Tears were silently coursing down his face. Sebastian went pale.

"Blaine, I fully understand if you hate me now, but I meant every word in that letter, and I always will." 

Shaking his head, Blaine gently embraced the younger boy. "Did you really mean **everything** in that letter, 'Bastian?" He asked. 

"Every single word, Blaine."

"So you **do **love me?"

"Yes. I really love you." Sebastian answered. He then kissed Blaine's forehead, and reached out to wipe up the tears that were running down Blaine's face. "Blaine, what's wrong?" Blaine smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, Sebastian. I'm crying because I'm so happy. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted for you to say that to me?" And with that, he pulled Sebastian into a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss remained unbroken until they both needed to breathe again.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Sebastian whispered, licking his ear. Blaine smiled, but shook his head.

"I love you too, 'Bastian."

A plump, jolly, middle-aged doctor interrupted them by knocking on the door. He entered the room, a polite smile on his round face.

"Good news, Mr. Valmont." He said cheerfully. "Your ribs aren't broken after all, and you can go home whenever you feel like it." Sebastian grinned.

"You mean it?" He asked happily. The doctor nodded. Excited, Sebastian jumped out of bed, and pulled on his jacket.

"Then I want to go now. Let's go Blaine!" Blaine nodded in agreement, a huge smile on his face.

"Thankyou Doctor…uh…"

"Doctor McManus."

The two youths ran excitedly to the elevator, like children run to the Toy Store. Sebastian couldn't believe what was happening. He was out of the hospital after only a few hours, he had given Kathryn a taste of her own medicine, and the person he loved had confessed to loving him back.

"So, Blaine, where do we go now?" He asked as they hopped into Blaine's car. Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Where do you want to go, 'Bastian? " A wicked smile appeared on Sebastian's face.

"Well, Blaine, from what I know, Kathryn is going with my Father and Stepmother tonight to England. They'll be gone for about a month. I think we should go back to my house for a little **fun**." 

Blaine started to laugh as they drove away from the hospital.

"You are a naughty little boy, aren't you Sebastian?"

"But you love it, and you know that."

The two lovers drove to Sebastian's home. His parents were out for the day, and Kathryn was probably out with her so-called friends.

Hand-in-hand, they walked to Sebastian's room. Sebastian tugged at Blaine's clothes. Blaine got the message, and slowly undressed until he was down to nothing. Sebastian did the same. They then layed down on the bed, side-by-side, arms wrapped around each other. In the minds of both of them, this was true love. When you could just lie next to the one you adored, enjoying the feeling of their warm, soft skin against yours, instead of having to get it on. A small smile on his lips, Sebastian allowed his long fingers to trace patterns over Blaine's tanned skin while Blaine's mouth was nipping softly at his neck and shoulder. No words were necessary. The room was filled with a strangely comfortable silence. They smiled at each other, then went into another deep, passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining, like their love for each other.

Maybe it was hours that they layed together, caressing each other and whispering their love for each other. Maybe it was only a minute. To them, time held no true meaning; neither did the opinions of others, who would, one day, discover the love that they shared. 

But to Sebastian Valmont, and Blaine Tuttle, none of this mattered. All that mattered was that they were together at last, and no one could ever take away the love they shared.


End file.
